


Vigilantes and Ninjas

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Fluff, Hipster Steve Rogers, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Soft boys being soft, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vigilante Bucky Barnes, a kitten - Freeform, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 02:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14728490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Little hipster Steve Rogers has a fluffy surprise for his boyfriend.





	Vigilantes and Ninjas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [umetnica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umetnica/gifts).



> For Elle’s birthday. Happy belated birthday, sweets. ❤️

Steve stared at his open closet as Bucky came in from the shower, laughing.

“Steve, are you still trying to pick out a scarf?” Bucky asked.

Steve frowned. “It’s a very delicate operation,” he said with a sniff.

“They’re all fugly. Look,” Bucky continued, ignoring Steve's indignant spluttering, “your shirt is purple. Why not go with this one, which has some purple threads in it?”

Steve looked at Bucky as though he’d grown a second head. “I’m not trying to _match_ ,” he said waspishly.

“Well if you don’t hurry up you’re going to be late.” Bucky yawned wide. “The coffee place is pretty forgiving but you’ve been late like three times this month.”

“Hmm. What are your plans for today? You didn’t get home until three a.m. this morning, you must be beat.”

“I’m gonna sleep for a couple of hours then get some work done.” Bucky worked from home as a financial consultant—by day. What he did by night no one but Steve knew. “I’ve got some client calls from around eleven.”

Steve looked back at his closet, sighed, grabbed one of the scarves pretty much at random, and turned back to Bucky as he wrapped it around his neck. “How do I look?”

Bucky kissed him. “Like a total fucking hipster, babe.”

“Asshole. Alright, I’m going to work. Have a great day.”

“You too. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Steve grabbed his keys and left, grinning to himself. Little did Bucky know what he had planned for him.

Instead of going to his work at the coffee shop, he took a completely different route. He hadn’t exactly lied to Bucky—he had just neglected to mention that he had the day off. He went via one of the local stores, and soon found himself in front of a nice apartment block, and rang one of the buzzers.

When he was let in, he climbed the stairs to the third floor, apartment 306, and rang the doorbell. A young woman opened the door and smiled at him.

“Hi, Steve!”

“Hey, Susie. Is she ready?”

“She is! Come on in!” 

Steve followed Susie into the apartment, and was greeted by loud mewling from a box on the floor. “I see a lot of them have gone already!” Steve said.

“Yeah, they’ve been really popular, especially the little ginger ones.” She looked at the bags and various other things in his hands. “I see you’re well prepared!”

“Yup, had to pick everything up this morning so my partner didn’t suspect.”

“He still hasn’t figured it out?” Susie asked, laughing.

“Nope,” Steve replied with a grin. “He has no idea.”

“Then he’s a lucky guy!” She picked up a tiny black kitten, scratching under its chin as it mewed loudly. “This is the one you wanted, right?”

Steve nodded. “That’s the one.” He put down his bags and the cat carrier, and took the kitten from her, kissing its small ears and nose. “You’re coming home with me, little girl, okay? Is that cool with you?” 

The kitten mewed again, and both Steve and Susie laughed. “I think that was a yes,” Susie said. “You want me to open the carrier for you?”

“Please,” Steve said, and Susie held the carrier open for him while he put her in on the cushioned floor.

“Any questions or anything, just get in touch,” Susie told him, and Steve smiled at her.

“Thanks, Susie.” He handed over the cash he’d been carrying in his wallet, and picked up the rest of his bags before leaving. They were a little heavy for his skinny frame, but he made do. 

When he got back to the apartment, he sneaked inside, spreading the cat toys around the living room and setting up the litter tray in the corner. Then he put the cat carrier on the sofa and went through to the spare room-come-office where he knew Bucky would be working.

Sure enough, Bucky was at his desk, typing away at some emails. Steve cleared his throat, and Bucky jumped, turning quickly.

“Jesus, Steve, you scared me! What are you doing back so early?”

“So, uh, I maybe didn’t have work today.”

Bucky looked at him in confusion. “So where did you go?”

Steve held out his hand, and Bucky took it. “Come on,” Steve said softly. “There’s someone I want you to meet.”

He led Bucky through to the living room, over to the sofa, and opened the cat carrier, picking up the kitten and bringing her out. 

Bucky's eyes widened and he gasped. “Is that…?”

“Hey, little girl,” Steve cooed to the kitten. “This is your other daddy. You gonna go say hello?”

Steve passed the kitten to Bucky, who took her gently, his expression awed. “You got us a kitten? You got us a little black kitten?”

“She doesn’t have a name yet,” Steve told him, “so you’d better get on that.”

“I think she looks like a little ninja, what do you think? Should we call her Ninja?”

Steve stood on his tiptoes to kiss Bucky. “I think Ninja is a great name.”

“Hey, Ninja,” Bucky whispered to the kitten. “You gonna come help daddy with his work?”

“I’ll bring through some of her toys,” Steve told him, and Bucky nodded, carrying the kitten through to the office. Steve picked up a couple of toys and followed them through, smiling from the door when he saw that Ninja as already playing with Bucky—batting at the computer mouse and tapping at the keyboard.

Bucky looked up at Steve. “What made you get the black cat?”

“Well, black cats are usually the last ones adopted because people think they’re bad luck, so I didn’t want the same thing to happen to this one. Also what better pet for a nighttime vigilante?”

Bucky frowned. “You know I prefer the term freedom fighter.”

“Whatever, Winter Soldier, as long as you’re out there fighting the good fight you deserve something soft to come home to. Aside from me.” Steve grinned at him, and Bucky grinned back.

“I love her. I love _you_.”

“I know.” Steve bent down to kiss Bucky again where he sat. “I love you too. Do you want me to take her while you make your calls?”

Bucky shook his head. “Nah, she’ll be fine here.”

“Okay.” Steve kissed him again. “Gimme a yell if you need anything. I’ll be watching TV.”

Steve smiled to himself as he settled on the sofa, switching on the TV to some _I Love Lucy_ reruns. The day had definitely been a success.


End file.
